<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reanimate Me by Ketakoshka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617602">Reanimate Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka'>Ketakoshka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unconventional Omegaverse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Re-Animator (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dan, Alpha Hill, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Meg, F/M, Hill likes Herbert, M/M, Meg and Dan adore their creepy scientist, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Herbert, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rufus and Herbert are friends, from Hill onto Herbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan Halsey wasn't sure what to make of the creepy guy living with her fiancé, at least until she realizes that Herbert West is kind of adorable when he blushes.<br/>-<br/>Retelling of the first movie where Meg and Dan adore their new creepy boyfriend, Carl Hill is after Herbert, and Herbert's just as violent as ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carl Hill/Herbert West, Daniel Cain/Herbert West, Daniel Cain/Megan Halsey, Daniel Cain/Megan Halsey/Herbert West, Megan Halsey/Herbert West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unconventional Omegaverse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reanimate Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Herbert doesn't know why he decided to check out the house on 666 Darkmore Road. He could smell the alpha… Daniel Cain all over the sign, but he hadn't felt angry or fearful of the man when they met earlier… so perhaps it'll be alright.</p><p>He's just about to knock when the door swings open as a young beta woman prepares to leave. Before Herbert can think to look away or say anything, Dan quickly wraps himself up in a blanket. "Can I help you, Mr. West?"</p><p>Herbert feels surprised that Dan remembered his name, but he's quick to cover that surprise with indifference. "I found your sign about a room for rent…" The seconds seem to drag on as Herbert holds Dan's gaze, unconsciously letting his expression soften even as his body stiffens in expectation.</p><p>Dan's the first to look away and waves Herbert inside. "Let me get dressed, and I'll give you a tour."</p><p>Meg can't help the shiver that slides down her spine the moment Dan leaves her alone with Herbert. She supposes that it would be polite to introduce herself, but she just can't bring herself to speak, to draw attention to herself. Dan returns rather quickly, but the curious feeling of being dissected by the brunet's gaze doesn't leave until they pass by the <em> door. </em></p><p>"Does this building have a basement?" Herbert asks, dark eyes wide with excitement beneath the large lenses of his glasses.</p><p>Dan laughs but opens the door with a nod. "I don't use it, so it's all yours…"</p><p>Herbert sniffs quietly and is pleased to find that there's barely the faintest edge of human down here… other than the three of them in this very moment. "It's perfect," he croons, and a strange smile spreads across his face. "I'll take it."</p><p>Meg stiffens beside her boyfriend, her scent coloring with caustic discomfort. She shakes her head and clutches to Dan's arm, trying her hardest to dissuade him without offending the smaller man.</p><p>"You'll barely notice I'm here," Herbert offers, and his fingers trace along the brick walls as haunting visions of his work dance in the shadows. "Except for the first of the month."</p><p>But that promise is impossible to keep; omegas are notorious for covering their spaces in their scent...</p><hr/><p>It takes a week before Meg comes back to find Herbert sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, a thick neurology textbook, a well-worn notebook, a half-eaten pear, and… Rufus.</p><p>The cat meows a greeting at her which draws Herbert's attention away from the book and his repetitive pets along Rufus's spine. He blinks at her in a way so similar to a cat greeting another one, and with a quiet, tired voice he says, "Dan's out, Miss Halsey."</p><p>"I know," she replies. "He said he'll be back soon though."</p><p>Herbert hums noncommittally and bites into his pear.</p><p>"What're you working on?"</p><p>"Brain death…" Rufus bites at Herbert's fingers. "Hmm?" At an indignant meow, he resumes petting the cat. "Isn't it bad enough you try to chase me out of the basement?" Rufus mews. "I don't believe you."</p><p>Meg can't help but smile at the adorable sight before her. "He's real clingy towards you."</p><p>"Yes." Herbert scratches Rufus behind the ears, eliciting a purr that threatens to pull a similar one from his throat. "Cats are one of the few animals that like me…" Slowly, Rufus curls up tighter to his torso, rumbling with such ferocity that it succeeds in drawing a short one from Herbert. "I know why Dan called you here," he says, effectively distracting Meg from the sound. "I gave him permission to tell you… We both thought it would be pertinent considering you're his girlfriend."</p><p>"Huh?" Meg nearly reaches out to touch Herbert. "Tell me what?"</p><p>Herbert shakes his head and stands abruptly, one arm curling around Rufus and the other snagging the pear's remains. "Dan will tell you." He drops the pear into the trash can, hand trembling with the knowledge that he's willing to reveal his secret to people he doesn't really know… But Dan had made him feel safe… Dan needs to tell her.</p><p>The door unlocks a few minutes later, when Herbert's put Rufus on the chair and washed his hands clean of remaining sugar. "Hey," Dan calls, dropping off his stuff at the door and toeing his shoes into the closet. "Sorry I'm late." With deliberate slowness, the taller man walks into the kitchen to gauge his roommate's reaction to his arrival. When he's certain that doom is not impending, Dan smiles warmly at Herbert and laces his fingers with Meg's. "We'll be upstairs. Okay, Herb?"</p><p>With an annoyed sound, Herbert nods and accepts Rufus back into his lap. He's whispering something to the cat that they just can't hear, but neither Meg nor Dan pay it much attention as they disappear up the stairs.</p><p>Meg stops him the moment they're outside Dan's room. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"</p><p>With a small sigh, Dan proposes a question that he already knows the answer to. "Did you pay attention to how the house smells?"</p><p>"No?" Meg gives Dan an incredulous look before she finally sniffs the air and truly pays attention. She can smell Dan and her and… "An omega?" She pushes past Dan and moves closer to the formerly spare bedroom; the scent grows stronger, even through the closed door: orange, old books, and something that reminds her of the tea her mother loved. Her hand goes to the doorknob; his scent is intoxicating now that she's paying attention… it's like a shot of liquor to the brain.</p><p>Dan catches her hand and tugs her to his chest. "Overwhelming, huh?"</p><p>Meg nods before ducking her nose into Dan's scent gland, trying to chase out Herbert's cloying scent with her boyfriend's. "He smells really good…"</p><p>Dan presses a kiss to her hair and peers over her to see Herbert at the base of the stairs, his eyes wide. "You should try cuddling with him," Dan whispers, never taking his eyes off of the omega. "If he's not wearing a blocker then it's all around you."</p><p>She shudders minutely and looks up at Dan. "You wanna fuck him?" Dan swallows loudly. "Go for it then… I'm not going to complain…"</p><hr/><p>Dan has the bright idea to order pizza for the three of them; Herbert looks so close to denying, to bolting down the stairs and never looking back, but after some gentle prodding, he settles into the couch between Dan and Meg. A soft, warm blanket is pulled up around the three of them, lulling the volatile man into relaxing against Meg. There's a ridiculous horror movie on the screen, something meant to be serious but hampered by a laughable monster and bad effects; Herbert likes it quite a bit.</p><p>By the time pizza arrives, the living room is drenched in the smell of contented omega, enticing Meg to draw Herbert closer to her. When Dan arrives back with food, it's a struggle to separate herself from the warm pliant body using her for comfort.</p><p>Dan finds himself entranced by the sight of his roommate eating, and after a quick glance at his girlfriend, he realizes that she's in the same headspace.</p><p>Herbert eats like a bird, taking little bites that leave his lips smeared with tomato sauce. It’s surprisingly arousing.</p><p>"You missed a spot," Dan murmurs and leans over to kiss the side of Herbert's mouth. His tongue sweeps across those plush lips, pulling a soft gasp from the smaller man.</p><p>“And one over here…”</p><p>Herbert jolts when he feels Meg lick a small path up his jaw and to the corner not currently occupied by Dan. It’s awkward, but the feeling of two tongues sliding into his mouth is enough to have Herbert mewling in their grip. He shifts slightly, trying so hard to ignore the stirring in his loins.</p><p>At last, Meg pulls back and slides her hand down under the blanket over their laps. “Can we?” she breathes, looking so tempted as her fingers find the omega's zipper and trace over that seam.</p><p>Herbert's mouth feels so dry, even after Dan lets him swallow the copious amounts of spit they'd swapped. His voice feels trapped, but that doesn't stop him from frantically nodding. When Meg unzips his trousers and slides her fingers down his sensitive cock, his voice finally comes unstuck.</p><p>"Miss Halsey," he whimpers, "you don't…" A high whine falls from his mouth when Dan starts sucking a hickey into his scent gland, nibbling at the delicate spot until he's practically pouring slick. "Please, Danny~..."</p><p>He shimmies his hips, helping the couple divest him of his trousers; he doesn't know how far they're going to go until he feels Dan wiggle his way into the leg of Herbert's boxers… "Danny? Dan-ngh!" Herbert practically squeals as Dan’s fingers slide into his tight heat.</p><p>It's too much.  It's been so long. He just <em> can't! </em></p><p>"Megan! Danny! Please just-" Herbert's mouth falls open in a wailing cry as he cums. Eyes rolling back in his head and tongue threatening to loll from his mouth, he misses the knowing look the couple shares.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Danny… please." Herbert sighs into the alpha’s collarbone, his fingers curling sharply into the sheets beneath them as Dan's cock fills him up. “I can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg presses a kiss to the back of his neck, humming a little as her teeth peek out to nip pale skin. "You can," she affirms, voice low with desire and soft with affection; if Dan had told her that she would be sweet to the creepy guy her fiancé let in, she would have packed her bags… but then again, she'd never heard the noises they’re pulling from Herbert before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herbert turns his head to chase her mouth, whimpering softly when she slips her tongue inside. That whimper quickly turns into a keening cry as Dan pulls his legs down, seating the omega fully on his dick. Herbert’s eyes are wide and teary, calling Meg to kiss those tears away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Dan asks, clearly not expecting his roommate to cry, but he quickly realizes that as small as the omega is, Dan’s cock likely feels massive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herbert nods sharply and huffs out a quick breath. “B-big…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg chuckles soundlessly and tucks his head under her chin. “Yeah,” she admits, “he’s pretty big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark eyes gleaming in the soft glow of the streetlights outside, the smaller man shifts, internal muscles squeezing down on the alpha’s rod. A purring sort of sound leaves his lips, one answered by a soft growl from Dan and Meg’s quiet hum of contentment. Herbert finds her hand and laces their fingers together, squeezing until he feels able to function.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny… please…” Herbert bounces slightly, sure that he’ll be okay now. “Danny… I can… I can take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg and Dan share a look, and know in that instant that they desperately want to take him apart. “We know you can,” she replies, “and you will…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herbert's so loud that they don't hear the commotion next door, and so by the time they find Rufus, it's far too late to save him by conventional means.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Meg drops down into the chair in her father's study, crosses her ankles and waits rather impatiently. After a few minutes, Halsey sets down his pen and looks up, "yes, Megan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad… I need to talk to you about Herbert West."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halsey stiffens slightly and sighs. "I know you don't like that he's living with Daniel, but I don't really have any way to deal with that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg shakes her head. "That's… That's not what I wanted to talk to you about…" Steeling herself against an inevitable outcome, she continues, "Dan's cat accidentally suffocated last night, and Herbert brought it back to life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look she gets is one part pity and two parts pure disbelief. "Meg…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing what he's going to say, she refuses to let him continue and call her crazy. "I'm serious. I saw it with my own eyes… Herbert can bring things back from the dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halsey shakes his head again, this time more rapidly than before. "You need to stay away from both of them." He seems so sure that this is a prank they're playing at the very least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Meg doesn't see it that way, even jerking back at that commanding tone. "Dad… Dan's my fiancé… and Herbert's… Herbert's a sweetheart if you get to know him." She rings her fingers together and decides to come clean. "Considering I slept with both of them last night, I don't know how I could get any closer, but I swear to you, I'm not going to run off. Regardless of what you think, I'm not abandoning them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halsey stares gobsmacked as his daughter leaves his study in a cold fury.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After a short conversation with his closest confident: Dr. Carl Hill, Halsey decides to call Dan into his office the next day to talk to him about what his little girl brought up… and if he won't fess up to the lie, then his scholarship will be revoked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan smiles when he walks in, so charming, so easy-going that Halsey can barely remember that he's angry with the young man. "What's going on?" he asks; clearly, Meg hasn't told him about their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halsey clicks his nails on the desk. "Megan told me about your cat's unfortunate accident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan's eyes widen. "She told you about Rufus?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Halsey's eyes are chips of stone. "And I can't say I approve of you and West pulling a prank on her like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan looks whole-heartedly confused. "What are you talking about, sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Putting the idea in her head that you and West brought a dead cat to life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Herbert did! Meg and I were there when Herbert found him… We were there when Herbert saved him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halsey's eyes soften slightly. "I understand how good-natured you are, Daniel, and that you might not always notice when people are taking advantage of you, but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing what the dean is laying down, Dan quickly interrupts, "no. I'm not being manipulated, and I know what I saw…" Dan sighs and grips the sleeves of his coat tighter. "Herbert isn't like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pure assurance in his voice catches the old beta off-guard, stilling the rebuttal in his throat… but then he catches a strangely familiar scent on Dan's jacket; he doesn't know where he's smelled it before: orange, old books and honey ceylon tea. Halsey sniffs the air again, eyes widening as he realizes it's the scent of an omega. "Have you been cheating on my little girl?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan narrows his eyes and huffs in a short breath to scent the air around him. "It's not cheating if Meg was involved too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding dawns in the dean's eyes, and his mouth drops open slightly in shock. "Herbert West is an omega?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>